Get Over Yourself, Mary Sue
by hannahjap
Summary: We all hate Mary Sues. In this fic, the ever-so-perfect -or so she thinks- Sakura stumbles through a parody of Sue-fic life, deluded of her own annoyance level. Did you ever wonder what canon characters think of Sues..? Well, here you go...
1. Introducing Sakura

_Disclaimer: This is a spoof. Satire. A joke. 100 solid gold take-off. Everyday, some teenage girl somewhere creates an uberly perfect and overly beautiful 'original' character to use in a poorly constructed fanfic. Everyday, serious or even half-serious writers and readers are killed by these fanfics. So this is a spoof on those insecure authors across the globe who cause the rest of us to choke to death on the hideous canon rape they have produced. There's a reason it's called 'Get Over Yourself, Mary Sue'._

**One - Introducing Sakura**

It was a wonderful sunny day despite it having rained heavily for the past three hours. Awakened by the delicate sound of birdsong from the trees around her, a girl gently blinked her perfect eyes, one a dark red-brown, the other a shade of silvery grey, and got slowly to her feet. She brushed the morning dew from her clothes effortlessly and picked the case holding her most precious and carefully guarded item, a sword, up from the soft grass. She sighed elegantly, taking in the sights of the morning around her. She had long, slightly wavy brilliant blonde hair hanging down to her waist and caressing her cheeks. Her lips were perfectly formed and pale pink; they parted slightly as she smiled up at the sky above to welcome the sun on this wonderful new day. Her clothes were plainly handsome; shades of green and gold fitting with the traditional, earthy style. They clung to her body, showing off the perfect curves for all to see. Sadly enough, that is not what everyone else saw.

If anyone else had been there to see her, they would have got quite a different story. Firstly, they would have seen a figure lying awkwardly on soaked, patchy grass in a miserable little clearing in the forest. They would have seen her get clumsily to her feet and gaze dimly up at the sky, trying to wipe the rain from her clothes and covering them with even more grass stains. As for the girl's appearance; they could never have imagined the other description fitted to this waif. Her mucky, tangled, dirty-coloured light brown hair covered most of her face, but it was still clear that her nose was a little too big and her eyes just slightly too close together. As for her eyes, they were a muddy brown, one clouded over as if the sight was going from it. Her clothes were covered in stains, filthy in fact, and torn in places from all the nights lying on the floor. The sword she carried on her back was essentially a decorative model, made of cheap metal and the engravings were meaningless. She was far too thin, clearly malnourished, and her clothes which may once have fit were baggy in places as a result. She was, aside from that last fact, an extremely average looking person, and one was left to wonder why the poor, deluded girl was running around the forest by herself. Her name, as dubbed by herself, was Sakura Hummingbird Angel Mairi Su Chan. Or Saku-Chan, for short. It had once been Haruka, appropriately meaning distant, but she had discarded it with all other aspects of her old, mediocre life. And so here she was, alone and scruffy, in the middle of a miserable looking forest without a care in the world.

Later that day, when the rain was back but merely as a drizzle, Sakura decided to practice her earthbending. Naturally, she was a master in the field; had been practically since she'd first developed the power back at the age of just three. She could probably move mountains if she wanted to, could seek out the tiniest specks of gravel from miles around and summon them to her, could form a tornado out of mud. Not that she would ever dream of showing off like that of course, even when she was on her own. Besides, you never knew when someone was watching you, and she knew the risks of such immense power. She knew it was possible that, if they ever realised her true strength, the fire nation could sweep her away in an instant and throw her in a cell for the rest of her life. It was far better to keep her true powers a secret.

As the girl struggled to drag up a small pillar of dirt before her, a skill she had never really perfected since she'd started trying four years ago, her stomach growled, complaining that it hadn't eaten properly in a week. She ignored it, focusing all her attention on the dirt.

Sakura effortlessly drew a tower of dirt and dust up once again before dropping it, using only one finger. She considered going looking for food, but realised this would mean hunting through the undergrowth; a task far too dangerous in case she came across a wild animal or fire nation soldier. Of course, she could easily drop whatever enemy she came up against with either her bending or her sword skills, but she'd rather not have to take a life today. Besides, she didn't really need to eat anything. Instead, she chose to go for a walk through the safer part of the forest where a path already existed. As she strolled elegantly along, cooing to the birds who chirped back at her, she had a sudden wave of loneliness overcome her. She held a perfectly manicured hand across her face in distress; a single, crystalline tear rolling down her cheek. It was a solitary life, hers. She had chosen it that way, and could not give it up for selfish feelings of loneliness. She was desperately seeking revenge; revenge for her mother.

Long ago, when she was a small child of about fifteen, Sakura's mother had been fatally injured by a cruel fire nation trap. Whilst walking home from the market in their small earth kingdom village, she had failed to see the pothole in the road in front of her. She had caught her foot and fallen over, leaving her seriously, irrevocably injured. Sakura had rushed to her mother's side, calling out for help. A few villagers helped her carry her mother's body into their house and place her on a bed. Sakura had wept over her mother's dead body, vowing to take revenge on the fire nation for her murder. She had snatched up her mother's sword, a hundred year old family heirloom, some money, and set off on her journey. Two years later, after perfecting her powers and skills, she was almost ready.

After she had tripped over and been brought inside, Sakura's mother had woken up to find her daughter and the replica sword she had bought at a flea market missing, along with the contents of her purse. Despite a twisted ankle and a minor concussion she was fine and made a full recovery. She set up missing child posters in the village and surrounding area, as well as finding someone to repair the little pothole, but had never seen her daughter again. And, quite frankly, wasn't looking very hard.

Sakura had a secret. She had never told anyone this, but as well as being one of the most skilled earthbenders in the world, she was also a highly capable firebender. She had always wondered how this power had come to exist in her, but had found out the truth a year before her mother's tragic death. One day, after having spent the afternoon practicing her then already brilliant earthbending, she crept inside to overhear her mother speaking in hushed tones with a close friend. She hung around the corner, listening to the conversation without daring to breathe for fear she would be discovered.

Her father, whom she had never met, was the topic of conversation. Sakura clearly, as her hearing had always been impeccable and easily capable of picking up a whisper from one room over, heard her mother admit that her father had been a fire bender. Sakura had gasped, running from the room back outside. She finally knew how she had inherited firebending; she only wished she knew more about her father.

Sakura's mother had never understood why her daughter had, at the age of fourteen, started lighting candles in her room and making whooshing motions as she pretended to direct their little flames. She also was never sure why it had stemmed from the day she had been discussing with a friend her husband Brian's bender shortly after their daughter had been born. He had not been seen since.

After her mother's death at the hands of the fire nation, Sakura had refused to ever firebend again, as she knew it was the evil art responsible for her current situation and the death of her only family member. She had stayed true to that vow, never having practiced the bending power she had inherited from her absent father since her self imposed isolation. Instead, she had trained herself in the art of sword fighting as a backup plan in case her earthbending was ever impaired for any reason. She was now a master of both skills, and had been on the verge of master status with fire before she had abandoned it. She was almost ready to finalize her plans and take the final step in her revenge plan. She had prepared for two years now, and in all that time barely interacted with a single soul. She was almost ready. And tomorrow would be the day. Tomorrow, she would set out on her final journey - the final step towards vengeance.


	2. Victim Sighted

**Two - Victim Sighted**

It had been two days now since Sakura had originally started on her new journey. She had already had to avoid one village just in case it was infested with fire nation troops who would instantly be able to recognise her as a great earthbender. Another, smaller village was visible on the horizon and she was getting slightly tired after walking for two days straight, so although it was risky, she decided to stop and get some food and sleep. After all, she was perfectly capable of defending herself. Within the minutes, she had reached the edge of the little hamlet. She paused to inhale deeply in a dramatic and graceful manner before slowly striding down the main street. Almost at once, she spotted a small noodle bar where she would be able to get some nourishment and directions to an inn. She approached with caution, noticing there was already one person sitting there. Elegantly, she took her seat and waited to be served. The server did a double take when he saw her, and she sighed, realising it must be because of her immense beauty; she had tried to forget what a burden it was, but it seemed she had grown only more stunning in the time she had been a hermit.

The owner of the noodle bar was shocked to see that, despite being mucky and dishevelled, this strange girl seemed to be looking to eat at his shop rather than looking for the nearest river to bathe in. Although, looking at the state of her, she probably hadn't eaten for days. He took pity on her, refusing the money she offered him, thinking that the poor girl must be lost and confused. She would probably need the money to haggle with a cart owner to get home.

Sakura was aware that he was looking her over, and thought about protesting, but when he wouldn't accept payment for the food she realised that perhaps she should just put up with it for now. She didn't, after all, have a lot of money. She started to slowly eat her noodles, but became aware that the other patron was watching her. She casually turned her intelligent, auburn eyes on him and he glanced away with obvious embarrassment.

He wondered if she realised how scruffy she looked, but when she'd stared at him he assumed she probably did and was annoyed that he'd noticed. Although it would have been hard not to; it looked as if she had been sleeping in a ditch. He tried not to look back, but it was hard; she was quite shocking.

Sakura was aware that the boy kept glancing nervously over at her. He seemed to be in awe of her. Although she could see why; she was perhaps one of the most stunningly beautiful women in the whole of the earth kingdom, she wasn't fond of others bringing attention to it. She flicked her golden hair over her shoulder effortlessly and turned towards him. She noticed at once that there was a large, red scar covering his left eye. She blinked once, drawing the motion out in a manner both inquisitive and inviting.

Now he remembered why he kept to gathering supplies and moving on rather than actually stopping to eat at places like this. He twitched slightly as he realised the girl was staring dimly at his scar. She obviously had no idea what 'self conscious' meant.

The boy had turned to look at her as well. They were sitting only inches away from one another, their eyes meeting. She could almost feel the warmth of his breath on her delicate face. She knew they had a connection, a deep, far reaching connection of souls. The scar on his face showed that he was a victim of the evil and aggressive way of the fire nation, just as she had lost her only family member to it. And perhaps her father as well; after all, falling in love with a member of the earth kingdom must be forbidden for a great fire nation soldier as she knew her father had been. He had probably been murdered by his own people, and later they had returned to kill the love of his life too! It was truly tragic, but she bottled it up inside. Perhaps this boy could understand and share in her pain.

He wondered why she was staring off into space suddenly, when a moment ago she had been staring at him and practically drooling. Maybe she had mental problems..?

Sakura was certain now; she had found the person to aid her in her quest. This boy would be the one to come with her on her quest to avenge her family's name. When she single-handedly took down the fire lord and his armies, he would be beside her cheering her on. She wondered if maybe he was an earthbender as well, not that she'd need the help, but it would be good to have someone to practice with for once. She was so lonely; she was a true martyr to her cause. But maybe now, finally, that could end. With another charming hair flick, she smiled in a polite manner, her eyes saying the things she dared not mention yet.

"Hello. I'm Sakura Hummingbird Angel Mairi Su Chan, or Saku-Chan for short. What, if I may ask, is your name..?" She congratulated herself on her slow, low tone. Although it was the way she usually spoke at first meetings, she never failed to impress herself.

"Uh…" He was slightly worried when she grinned madly at him and babbled that mini speech about Hummingbirds or whatever she had said. He felt he had better introduce himself for fear of repercussions. "I'm Zuko. I was just-"

"Zuko? What an unusual name. I suppose you're not originally from around here then..?"

"Um, no, I'm not. It was nice meeting you, but I-"

"Oh, I understand. You must have very important business to attend to." She did understand. He was so stunned by her confidence and amazing beauty that he had to leave. He probably couldn't bear to be in the presence of her for too long, after all, meeting someone like her was probably a shock to the system. She understood. But it didn't matter; after another hour or so together he would have adjusted, as much as possible, to her astounding physical appearance and charming conversational skills. Then, they could start travelling together, eventually defeating the fire nation completely hand in hand and perhaps even ruling over its former territories as King and Queen. Oh yes, it would be perfect. He smiled shyly, getting to his feet. She realised that he really was so overwhelmed that he would have to leave her momentarily. She just needed to know where he was staying first.

As Zuko attempted to leave without causing a scene, Saku-Chan or whatever she'd called herself also got clumsily to her feet and began to bounce after him. She grinned up at him with a bizarre, maniacal smile strapped onto her face. She had to scurry to keep up with him, but unfortunately she managed it.

"There's something… I have to ask you." She looked dramatically to the sky above them as she said it, before turning her gaze back to him. He stopped walking, intent on hearing her speak again. Her voice was soft and musical; she had been quite a singer back when she had had the time to practice it. She had no doubt that even after a long period of disuse her voice would still be able to charm the birds from he trees. His eyes were a rich golden colour, and his gaze was lost in her own scarlet irises. He was pleading her with those eyes to say something, anything, so that he could hear that willowy voice again.

He was begging her with his eyes to just leave him alone. He had things to do, and this was not one of them. She did not oblige. In that same, high-pitched voice of hers, she continued to babble on.

"That scar… I know the fire nation's hurt you. It hurt me too. It… they…" It was hard for her to say the words, and she knew she was close to a stream of glistening tears rolling down her perfectly shaped cheeks. "The fire nation… killed my parents." She delivered the last line with theatrical timing and took a long, deep breath to hold the tears in. She stared at him with her almost glowing, hauntingly beautiful silver eyes.

Zuko sighed. Maybe he had been a little hard on her; if what she said was true it explained a lot. She was probably seriously traumatized, like that crazy boy with the dual swords he'd met a while ago. Trauma did things to people. He decided he could at least hear her out before running for the hills.

He sighed, purposefully, before looking into her eyes once more. He understood her. He could relate. She waited, dreamily, for what he would say.

"Oh. I know what you mean…"

He was obviously not ready to totally open up to her yet, but that didn't matter. There would be plenty of time for that in their now entwined lives to come. Besides, his past was probably too painful. She decided she would show how much she trusted him by speaking of her history first.

"My father was a great fire nation soldier, I know, I couldn't believe it at first either. I suppose there are some good people in that nation after all. But yes; he was a war hero, an amazing man, one of the leaders of the whole fire nation army. One day, when he was leading an attack on a small earth kingdom village, he met the woman who would change him forever. She was my mother. He changed as soon as he set eyes on her; renouncing all his former evil ways and forever taking on the path of good. However, in a tragic twist of fate, after only a short time together he was murdered by his old friends. When I was only a child, they came back and brutally murdered my mother as well. I had to run lest they came for me too. I've lived all by myself since that day; training my immense earthbending powers and sword fighting skills alone in the forest. I've been preparing for the day I would face the fire lord and could finally restore honour to my family's name. So tell me this… will you, another tortured soul, join me in my quest..?"

He had only heard the words 'fire' and 'sword'. He felt it best to say something, since she was staring up at him expectantly and she had obviously asked him a question.

"Uh… oh yeah, definitely."

The way he said it was so impassioned, so sure. She had been right, of course; he was a victim seeking revenge just like her. And now they could work together, not that she would actually need his help, but the company would be a pleasant change. Not to mention, after they were victorious, they could start their new, peaceful lives together as King and Queen of the new fire nation; a peaceful nation. She was the daughter of one of the most highly ranked fire nation soldiers ever to walk the earth, after all. It would be perfect. She smiled warmly at him; her new partner.

"Then what are we waiting for..?" She breathed.


	3. It Followed Me Home

**Three - It Followed Me Home**

Zuko had been initially shocked when the weird girl had started following him, even after he left the boundaries of the village. It was only when he actually tuned into her blathering he realised that he'd agreed to go on some kind of revenge quest with her. He had managed to control his eye twitching by now, but still hoped she'd get bored or tired and leave him alone soon. He was wondering if someone was testing him, and mused that he probably deserved it. It didn't lighten his mood.

They had been together for only a few hours now, but she was already aware that he was falling for her. It was something in his eyes, his tone, even the way he walked when she was there. She would have been happy to just walk with him like this forever; side by side, basking in each others' presence. Sadly, she knew it couldn't be so easy. Oh no; they were on a mission. As she thought this, she realised that she was actually not sure where Zuko, who was leading their march, was headed. She sighed lightly, and cast her warm gaze upon him. He looked back at her with bright, golden eyes which spoke to her; asking her to voice whatever she had to say, as he wanted to hear her speak of her every whim and grant them all for her. She smiled softly. It would be a lie to say she didn't enjoy being here with him like this.

"Zuko… where are we going, exactly..?" Her smile told him that it didn't matter; she would follow him wherever they needed to go. She trusted him. She knew he felt the same way.

"Uh…" How was he going to explain this one? Zuko had been planning to ask the avatar for permission to join his group that day; in fact he had only been in the little village to get one last meal before he did so. However, if he told her that, he might have to tell her why. And then explain who he was. He had yet to see her apparently legendary earthbending skills, but if she really was as angry with the fire nation as she said she was, the last thing he'd want to do was admit he was heir to the throne. Even if, technically, he'd renounced it. After all, nothing says 'revenge' like the prince of the offending nation's severed head. Until he was sure her skills were no match for his, he would have to be wary. However, he didn't think the avatar would be exceptionally pleased that he had dragged, or led, some insane forest girl to his hideaway. He'd have to try and shake her off, even if it had been thus far impossible. "Actually, I was… going to…"

She laughed in her most charming manner. Oh, it was quite obvious. It seemed that he was planning something quite exceptional in terms of attacking the fire nation, but was nervous she would think it a step too far. That would explain why he was reluctant to tell her. She would have to reassure him that she felt the same way.

"Oh, don't worry Zuko. Let's just get there, then!" She resumed her proud but still graceful stride, and after a moment's pause he was at her side again. Together they headed off towards the horizon, strengthened by the fact that they each had someone else with them.

Zuko swore in his head. Obviously, she wasn't going to go quietly. Maybe she suspected that he had some great plan set out, or an ace up his sleeve. Well, he sort of did, but he didn't want to share it with her. It was going to be hard enough to win over the avatar and his friends without her hindrance.

Later that day, they arrived at the edge of a cliff. Sakura was surprised as it seemed like there was nowhere left to go other than the way they had come, but she trusted Zuko's judgement and didn't say a word. Instead, she focused her flawless eyes on him and waited for an explanation. Without an answer in words, he produced a rope from his clothing which he had apparently been waiting until now to use. This showed her that he knew exactly what he was doing, and she was reassured completely. She watched him attach the rope to a rock and only when we was about to start climbing down it did she speak up, in that velvet tone she was so well known for.

"Zuko, what are you doing, exactly..?" She smiled innocently, playfully, and awaited a reasonable response.

"I have something important to do," he said flatly. Maybe she'd be too scared to follow him, he hoped. She was pretty scrawny and might fall if she tried to climb the rope. Maybe she'd have a moment of clarity and go bug someone else. Instead, she stared back at him, or through him perhaps, with those weirdly lifeless eyes of hers and seemed to wait for a more fulfilling answer. He sighed.

"Actually, it could be quite dangerous. You probably don't want to come with me…" She wanted to hug him; it was so sweet of him to be thinking of her safety above the unbelievably strong desire to be with her that he was clearly feeling. And to phrase it like that; he desperately wanted her to insist that she would come too - to help him, protect him and most importantly just to _be_ with him. Which, of course, she did.

"Oh, but I do! I'll always stick by your side from now on, Zuko!" He stared at her for a moment before making his way down the rope. She climbed expertly after him, delighted that she had found someone so desperate to be with her and so dedicated to her safety.

Zuko mentally kicked himself. He shouldn't of left it open; he should have said that he didn't want her to come, or at least insisted that it was too dangerous for her. Now he was stuck between a rock and a hard place; telling her to get lost and possibly risking an attack of huge strength, or, really, her. Staying by his side. Forever…


	4. Two For the Price of One

**Four - Two for the Price of One**

The sun threw a barfy haze of fractured orange light over the occupants of the Western Air Temple who sat outside, enjoying the warmth. There were four of them out at the moment; a stocky girl who lay brazenly on her back, ignoring her friends for the time being, an irritable looking boy with a short ponytail, and another boy and girl who were talking lightly across from them. Although none of them seemed to be at ease as such, they were all content. This air was instantly shattered the second a fifth person dropped out of the sky before them. None of them had noticed the rope, nor the muffled shouts from above them. But they certainly and instantly noticed Zuko. Battle stances were taken up and they waited for him to make a move. Dazedly, he climbed to his feet, wobbled for a second, then approached with hands up. They instantaneously intensified their attack positions and he stopped, hands still raised in a peace offering. Before he could speak, there was the sound of a second body plonking onto the stone behind them.

Sakura dropped effortlessly onto the stone below, refusing to climb slowly down the last foot of rope when Zuko needed her aid. As she had suspected, he had been confronted by a gang of ruffians which she had overheard blathering from higher up the rope. When she had asked, he had told her that these were the people he needed to meet with. Of course, while she was entirely loyal to him and he had her complete trust, she couldn't help but think that it was a bit naïve of him to expect anyone other than her to understand his pain and suffering. Especially, and she had been shocked to hear it, people who were not even from the earth kingdom. How could they ever offer him anything that she couldn't..? Except, perhaps, numbers. Numbers mattered, she had thought with a twinge of her heartstrings. But to defeat the fire nation perhaps a few decoys would be useful, even if it meant that she and Zuko would have to put off their blossoming romance for now.

The four inhabitants of the temple, and Zuko, stared stunned at the strange girl. She was dazed after the fall; unable to walk in a straight line. There was a twig caught in her hair, which had been blown around mercilessly by the wind. She was a mess. Horror clouded their faces as she shakily approached them. Striking a pose next to Zuko, she attempted to introduce herself without falling over.

"I am Sakura Hummingbird Angel Mairi Su Chan. I am the daughter of a respected member of the earth kingdom, and one of the greatest fire nation heroes, and deserters, of all time. I am quite possibly the most talented earthbender in the whole of the four nations. I have spent two years alone training my skills in the forest, and now I have come to ask for your help in defeating the fire nation once and for all. What say you?"

All they heard was the first sentence and then a hiccup, as Sakura fell over her own words. Zuko jumped in before she could completely blow his chance.

"Um, I've come to join your group. If you'll let me." Seeing eyes narrow all round he quickly added, "I've changed - I'm good now!"

"Oh yes..? Of course you have, yes, of COURSE. You expect us to believe that..?" It was the girl clad in blue who had spoken. She seemed the most distasteful of the newcomers, or Zuko at least, who had fallen out of the sky.

"Well, yeah… I-" Thankfully, or not, as the case may be, Sakura took this opportunity to interject, having regained control of her voice.

"Actually, we came here so that you could help _us_. We plan to defeat the fire nation you see; will you help us?" Of course, Sakura didn't mind if they said no. She would prefer it; it would probably be easier without these children in tow. Not to mention she felt that she and Zuko could use some time alone to fully explore each others' feelings…

"Who are you?" The ponytailed boy asked, bluntly. He was the first to get past the fact that Zuko was here out of the blue and notice that he had brought a plus one.

Sakura trained her immutable eyes on this new boy. She noticed that he was older than the rest of them; almost the same age as Zuko, probably. He had gorgeous blue eyes from which she deducted that he was from the water tribe, and that that was what Zuko had meant when he had said they weren't from the earth kingdom. He was obviously fascinated by her, as his eyes were drawn to her elegant, gentle face and he seemed unable to tear them away. She would have sighed in a less tense situation and told him that she was already infatuated with another; Zuko, of course. But naturally, this was not the time. Right now it was urgent that they either secure the aid of this boy and his friends, or leave to pursue their journey alone. It was almost a shame, she thought, that she had already given her heart to another. There was something serene about this boy's features and she was almost tempted to ask his name, and talk to him some more after that, but she couldn't. She was already in love with Zuko. It would be easier if he would look away, but he wouldn't. He must be falling for her already. She decided she should answer irregardless.

"I am Sakura, as I said. You can call me Saku-Chan. Now… will you help Zuko and I in our quest..?"

"Oh," Zuko decided to quickly cover for both of them. "Yeah, this is Sakura. I… met her on the way here. She's a really powerful earthbender; she could be useful… maybe." The younger girl dropped her attack position at the mention of that, obviously softening to their guest a little. She turned to her friends and spoke.

"What do you think guys? Maybe he really has changed. And Aang does need a new teacher…"

One hour later, after much debate, it was decided that Zuko and Sakura would be allowed to stay. Unless either one of them turned out to be plotting anything. Sakura was a little indignant about that; she had been hoping that they could get moving right away, not hole up here for ages. What was so special about that bald kid anyway? No-one told her anything. Well, nothing except their names. The girl who had originally suggested they be allowed to stay was Toph, the weird egghead was Aang, the taller girl who had been overly rude to her Zuko was called Katara and the other boy was Sokka.

She had been put in a room four rooms apart from Zuko. She would have rather liked to have shared a room, simply because she didn't know anyone else or the place very well yet, but hadn't wanted to ask. After all, it was best no-one got the wrong idea. Sighing, she rested on her bed, thinking warmly of the future when she and Zuko would have overthrown the fire nation and would rule side by side as King and Queen.

Meanwhile, four doors down, Zuko was just glad to get a few moments to himself; away from the people who hated him and the girl who frightened him.


	5. Broken Heart and Fixed Again

**Five - Broken Heart and Fixed Again**

Sakura had had a troubling dream. She had seen her mother, heading for the crater where she would fall to her death. She had tried to call out but had been unable to. Then, her mother had tripped, exactly as she had in real life. Sakura had fallen to her knees and wept; crystal tears rolling softly down her perfect pink cheeks as she sobbed over the loss of her mother once again. But, just as the world seemed at its bleakest, there appeared a raven-haired, golden-eyed boy by her side who held her as she cried and muttered reassurances into her ear. She had awoken shortly after.

Now, as dawn broke, she stood on the edge of the floor of the temple, near where she had landed yesterday. She watched the sun rising, the same colour as the beautiful golden curls cascading down her back, and sighed with sadness for all her loss and grief. She wanted nothing more than to restore the honour she had lost when her mother had been murdered, and the only way to do that was to defeat the fire nation. Suddenly, she was aware that someone else was there. She turned swiftly, to see the boy who she had met yesterday; Sokka. He looked just as she had remembered, which made sense really, aside from the detail that his expression was troubled. She wondered what caused him such pain. Perhaps she was drawn to these other suffering souls; so like her. She wondered what he wanted of her.

The gang had elected Sokka to go and try and talk to the crazed newcomer. No-one else, including Zuko, wanted to go and see her. Not that Sokka did either, but he'd got the short straw so to speak. Or Katara had told him he wouldn't eat until he did it, anyway. He'd eventually found her standing on the edge of the temple floor outside, watching the sun rising. Although, he was sure, she'd dozed off long ago as she hadn't noticed him approach until he was practically standing next to her.

"Oh, Sokka. Good morning." She spoke so lightly that it was entirely hidden that she was trying to read the pain conveyed on his face; to find out the source.

"Hi." Sokka wondered why she was staring at him like that. It frightened him a little, and he was beginning to realise why Zuko hadn't wanted to go and talk to her. "Are you alright?"

She laughed pleasantly. Ah, so it was true; he was falling for her just as Zuko had done. She couldn't really blame either of them of course, but it was slightly awkward with them both being in the same place. She wondered; if she were not already betrothed, would she have chosen this beautiful water tribe boy over her gorgeous, shadowy partner..? There was no way to tell now. She wasn't sure how much to tell this boy about her past, and more importantly her future. Would he try to stop her? Would he support her? If only she knew…

"I'm fine, Sokka. And how are you?"

"Fine," he shrugged, feeling uncomfortable under her weirdly obsessive gaze. He didn't know what else he was supposed to say to her, but an idea caught him by surprise. "So why are you travelling with Zuko..?"

Ah, she thought. He was so blatantly jealous. Perhaps he wanted to be where Zuko was now, or maybe he just wished he'd found her first. He must understand the deep bond between her and Zuko; that connection that only too like-souls can share. He envied their relationship; there was no other possibility. Should she tell him the real reason they were together now? How they had met? What they planned to do? Yes. Yes; she should.

"Sokka; it is hard to explain. You must first understand that I have endured a lot in my short lifetime. The fire nation has taken both of my parents from me. I have spent two years in seclusion training my skills so that I would be ready… for revenge. You see, there is nothing I want more than to make the fire nation suffer for all they did to me. And Zuko… he understands that. He has also endured the unendurable. He too wants the fire nation to suffer for what they have done. And so, we are working together; to stop the fire nation once and for good. Together."

There was a pause. Sokka had only been able to pick out about half the things in her jumbled speech, but he did notice one crucial flaw.

"You and Zuko are going to defeat the fire nation..?" He guessed she didn't notice the scepticism in his voice.

"Of course!" He seemed to appreciate their joint destiny after all.

"Right…" Sokka sniggered nervously. "Yeah, we already tried that. Didn't work out. And you know Zuko is from the fire nation, right..?" Judging by the way her face contorted with shock, he supposed she probably didn't.

"Oh…" It was all she could utter. She felt she managed to hide her shock and sadness entirely, but trying to speak may cause pearl-drop tears to form in the corners of her eyes. She rushed past Sokka, who looked stunned by her response. She knew where she was going. She had to confront him; the boy who had betrayed her and broken her heart. She knew how hard it would be; she still loved him, of course. But he had destroyed her faith in him, he had lied to her about the most important thing possible. She hoped she could hold back the tears when she saw him; the traitor.

Zuko had been sitting calmly in his room and enjoying a moment's peace and quiet. Without warning, the door was flung open and there was that girl; tears streaming down her face, hair a mess and out of breath from running. She hiccupped then managed to speak, or wail anyway.

"Zuko, how could you betray me like this? You of all people should understand what it's like to suffer through such pain and loss! And yet, you turn around and lie to me about something so crucial! You… you're from the fire nation! Please, just admit it… no more lies." The tears had started to fall softly down her face. Her voice quivered, but she managed to say what she had to. She focused her breathtaking scarlet irises on him, taking in every detail of the boy she had once loved so dearly. He paused carefully before he spoke, obviously trying to decide whether to lie to her once more or not. She almost wished he would; it would so much easier to hear soft, beautiful lies come pouring from his lips than to hear the ugly, jagged truth which stung her like the fire which had caused her so much pain before, but never quite like this.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I left though, if that makes you feel better."

Sakura gasped. She had been so wrong! Just like her father, it seemed that her beloved Zuko had fled the fire nation; his original homeland. He too and chosen an honourable life over all the twisted things he had been brought up around. And she knew, in her heart, that she was the catalyst. She had changed him. He had seen her, fallen madly in love with her, and now he had chosen to forsake the fire nation and all its evil doings. For her.

It was all for her.

She ran into his arms and hugged him tightly. Surely, their love would survive any obstacle now.


	6. A Stone's Throw Away

**Six - A Stone's Throw Away**

Sakura had been with them now for almost a week, and the gang were yet to see her earthbend. So far, she had just hung around them, mostly Sokka and Zuko, and gone on and on about her tragic past and her plans for revenge. It was getting old, and they had all agreed to find out if her skills were actually good enough to be worth having her around. Katara had won the honour of trying to convince her to show them some bending. She'd fought against it, but eventually had headed off to see the weird little tagalong living on the far side of the temple.

Sakura had been delicately combing her golden hair in the warmth of the afternoon sunlight and thinking fondly of her future with Zuko. Of course she had been shaken when she had first found out about his history, but she had decided that if he could put it behind him so could she. After all, he cared about her enough to give up his old life; she owed him her loyalty. She sighed with happiness as she imagined them sat in the royal palace in the nation which would soon be under her control. Things were certainly looking up for her.

She was caught off-guard by a knock at the door. Casually, she skipped over to open it, surprised to find that it was not her beloved Zuko, or even Sokka, but his sister; Katara. Katara was clearly jealous of her; either because she too had feelings for Zuko, she disliked the affection her brother held for Sakura, or because she missed being the prettiest girl in the temple. Sakura smiled warmly at her, feeling a wave of pity run through her for the girl. Yes, Katara was pretty, but in an utterly plain way; she was nothing compared to herself. And, of course, her bending skills paled in comparison. Sakura welcomed her in and offered her a seat on the bed, choosing to seat herself on the window ledge in the sunlight, so that her hair would glow.

Katara tried to choose her words carefully. As had been seen, this girl was a little bit… odd. And there was a chance she'd fly off the handle if she said the wrong thing. Slowly, and as amiably as possible, she told Sakura what she had to say.

"Sakura, Saku-Chan, I was, well _we_ were wondering… if maybe we could see you earthbend sometime..?" She felt she had been reasonable, so she was surprised when Sakura looked stunned at her words.

Sakura could not quite believe it. Here, the water tribe girl had asked her outright if she could see her bend. Didn't she understand that bending was not something to be taken lightly? That one should only use one's powers when training or fighting? What was wrong with her..? Sakura calmed herself, smiling warmly at Katara; it wasn't her fault. Obviously she was young and naïve and did not understand what it was like to be a true master. Bending must be some sort of game to her.

"Alright. Shall we go now..?" Her voice was sparkling and charming as always; no trace of the anger she felt at her bending powers being disrespected. Katara looked a little surprised, but she nodded and got to her feet. Sakura brushed past her and led the way out of the room.

The two girls emerged in an empty thoroughfare where Sakura stopped moving. Katara was about to ask why, but Sakura loudly declared that this was the perfect place to bend. Katara was slightly annoyed; she had been hoping that everyone could see the new girl earthbend and they would decide together if she was worth her keep. Annoyingly enough, she didn't seem to want to play along.

"Alright then," Katara agreed at last, taking a few steps towards Sakura. Sakura flung her mucky brown hair clumsily over one shoulder and yanked up her sleeves. She grinned at Katara, who felt a sudden urge to run away. She resisted.

"Would you like to go first..?" Sakura asked pleasantly. Let the children play first, she thought. Then she would show her how a real bending master worked. Katara looked unwilling, but shrugged. Removing the stopper from a pouch by her side, she moved one hand in a swift, smooth motion and drew out a line of water. Sakura watched her twitchily drag the water around the air; trying desperately not to splash herself. She almost giggled; this girl was awfully lousy at her art. When Katara had finished and returned the water to its pouch, she folded her arms and waited. It was Sakura's turn. With a soft sigh of effort, she took a few steps forward, towards Katara, and turned her eyes on a nearby stone pillar.

Katara watched with growing horror as the unkempt traveller attempted time and again to crack the pillar across from them. She managed, eventually, to summon a handful of pebbles from around the base, but the pillar itself was unscathed.

She was careful not to destroy the pillar, lest it fall on their heads. Instead, she made it her puppet; dragging it from side to side and making it vibrate. It was quite stunning, she imagined, to an outsider; Katara at least seemed to have gone into shock. Gently, she drew some small stones to her feet and picked them up, twirling them around her fingers delicately. With a soft, relaxed smile she placed one of the stones in Katara's hand. Then she turned with a flick of her hair and strolled back in the direction of her room, glad to have made a lasting impression.

After several stunned seconds, Katara turned to hurry back to the gang. Aang, Sokka and Toph were lazing around in the warm and welcome sunshine. Sokka saw Katara approach and sat up, waiting to hear the news as much as everyone else. Katara ground to a halt, stopped to catch her breath, and then spoke as quickly as she could.

"It's not true; she's a horrible bender! She could barely pull a couple of pebbles across a room! We have to get rid of her, she's useless."

No-one spoke for a second, letting it sink in. When it had, Toph snarled. Sokka and Aang looked nervously in her direction.

"I say we kill her; lying about earthbending is not cool with me!" Toph growled. Sokka put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"No, no, we don't have to do that. But we DO have to get rid of her. And fast." He pondered for a second, and then it hit him. He grinned evilly as the idea formed in his mind. "So why don't we use what we know about her against her..?" He was met with a crowd of blank stares. It did not bother his newly found delight. "All this Sakura girl cares about is revenge, right..? I'm sure, if we can help her out a bit, she'll leave us alone for good."


	7. First Kiss

**Seven - First Kiss**

Sokka had fully explained his evil little plan to get rid of their unwelcome guest to the others, including Zuko, and they had all whole-heartedly agreed to it. There was no way they'd be able to continue their mission as long as she was hanging around, not to mention how utterly annoying she was. The general consensus was 'as soon as possible'.

Sakura Hummingbird Angel Mairi Su Chan woke slowly the next morning to the sound of birdsong. She stretched as she stirred; sitting up and running a hand through her soft locks. She smiled sleepily at her room around her. It may not be much, but soon enough it would be replaced with a palace. A palace where she and Zuko would live together forever. She was happy with the thought. A happiness disturbed only when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," she called out welcomingly. She hoped it was Zuko, come to say good morning. It was Sokka. He smiled cheerfully at her as he stood in the doorway.

"We were wondering if you'd like to come down and help us with some plans. We're working on a full scale raid of the fire nation. We could really use you."

"Of course," she said warmly. She knew that, really, this was a personal request from him. She suspected that he was trying to replace Zuko in her plans and while she was flattered, he was hopeless. She was in love, after all. She let him lead the way down to the floor where the others were waiting. Only a short way there, Sokka stopped her.

"Could you, um, show me a little of your earthbending..?" he asked coolly. His curiosity had got the better of him. He had to see the horror for himself. She showed a coy smile, and turned her attention on some stray rocks. True to Katara's description, she was barely able to shift them at all. He managed to suppress his laughter, showing only a tight grin instead.

Boredly, she twirled a few rocks for him. Still, he seemed amused as he smiled widely at her. But then, maybe it was the bender and not the bending that he was fond of. She couldn't resist a little smile back, ducking her gaze to her hands shyly. What was she doing? It was Zuko she loved. And yet, being only a foot away from this boy, she felt a strong connection between the two of them. It was almost mystical, and it almost made her question her relationship with Zuko. She attempted to shake it off and, flustered, took a few small steps forward to pass him and continue their walk. There was a small groove in the floor; just enough to catch her foot in.

Sokka saw the girl catch her foot and tumble forward into him. Much to his shock and fright, when she fell, her lips found his and he was forced into an awkward kiss.

It was too quick for her to realise what was happening or stop it. Before she knew it, she had fallen into his waiting arms and he had drawn her into a passionate kiss. For a second, she did not resist, clearly not realising the gravity of the situation, and then she pulled back, her hands snapping automatically to her face to cover her mouth.

Sokka pushed her off as soon as he could, and she drew back in either surprise or confusion. He stared at her, awkwardly, wondering what to say now. Wishing most of all to get out of there. He wondered if she had done it on purpose.

Sakura felt hot tears ready in her eyes; her first kiss, her very first kiss! The kiss she was supposed to share with her beautiful Zuko as the two of them stood outside the fire nation palace, the fire lord defeated forever! Now she would never get the chance because Sokka had stolen her first kiss. She wanted to cry, but she wouldn't let him see her do it. She ran back to her room, as fast as she possibly could, so she could be alone and cry for her love; for her accidental betrayal.

Sokka watched her run off, trip a few times, and disappear; crying all the way. He sniggered. It seemed things were definitely going to be easier than he had thought. He strolled back to where he had left the others, a smirk on his face.

As soon as she was through her door, she fell elegantly onto her bed and began to weep. Oh, how could fate be so cruel? She only hoped that Zuko would forgive her, but then, she had forgiven worse of him. Maybe he would be understanding; he did love her desperately after all. Perhaps everything would be all right and the incident would merely be an amusing anecdote to tell at their wedding.

As her mind cleared and she was able to forgive herself, she remembered what Sokka had said. They were planning a huge raid on the fire nation, and she'd almost forgotten! She had to get down there at once; otherwise they might start planning without her expertise! Finally, the time had arrived when she could avenge her family and she and Zuko would be together forever and ever, as King and Queen of a new, peaceful kingdom. It was wonderful to think about.

"And so, when she arrives…" Sokka cut himself off as he heard the clatter of footsteps on the cobblestones; a sure sign that Sakura was on her way. No-one else made that much noise. Sure enough, she came into view a few seconds later, glancing over the group gathered there. Her eyes lingered on Sokka and she grinned. He smiled and rolled his eyes.

"I've come to plan this raid. As you all know, this is probably my best chance for revenge and I intend to take it; with your aid of course. I know it is dangerous, but I also know that you will all help me achieve my one goal in life. Am I not right?"

A few people mumbled responses. Everyone was getting tired of these weird, babbled speeches. Sakura seemed satisfied.

Sakura smiled gently as everyone applauded her speech. She was glad that they were willing to help her, no matter the risk to themselves. But she couldn't blame them; she knew that she was utterly irresistible. Zuko smiled at her from the gang, supportively. He meant the most to her, and she knew that, although her first kiss had passed, he was the one for her and he would understand. They were in love. And soon, they would fight side by side for freedom, honour and their future together.

Sakura took a few steps towards the others and tripped over her skirt; landing on her face.


	8. Today’s the Day

**Eight - Today's the Day**

It was happening that afternoon. Sokka had gone through the plan with them all; and a couple of extra times specially for Sakura. It was clever, and hopefully it would rid them of the nuisance trainee earthbender once and for all. She might even learn something.

Sakura could not believe her luck. Alright, so she may not yet be taking on the fire lord, but this was almost better than that. Sokka had told her that there were a few firebenders wreaking havoc in a nearby hamlet. And not just that; he had told her that they were the very same ones who had been responsible for her parents' deaths. This was her chance for revenge. She had thanked Sokka for the information, drawing him into a warm and friendly hug, although she secretly knew that he was desperately trying to steal her heart. It did not matter right now; nothing could sour the moment.

Sokka had told the rest of the gang in private that he had convinced a couple of villagers to play the part of the firebenders. Zuko was going to provide any actual fire. Hopefully, if all went to plan, they could knock Sakura around a little until she ran crying for the hills and disappeared from their lives forever. Everyone had eagerly agreed. When Sokka had told her the phoney plan, she had flung herself on him. When he'd recovered, he suddenly wondered who in their right mind could have genuinely believed it. Especially since no-one had left the temple for days and couldn't possibly have half the information.

Sakura had initially wanted to go alone, but the others had argued. They said she should have someone with her, just in case something went wrong. She had almost laughed, resisting the urge for politeness' sake. There was no way that she; the greatest earthbender in the world, amazing swordsman, and secretly a master firebender with skills to match the fire lord himself; would succumb to these murderers. Not when her family's honour was at stake. They'd killed her parents; she would make them pay.

When there was only an hour to go, Sakura decided to go and see her beloved. Not that it was possible, but if something went wrong she wanted to have spoken to him just before. Went wrong for him that was. She found Zuko sitting at the very edge of the temple floor, dangling his legs over the edge. She breezed over in her usual graceful manner and fell down next to him. He glanced up at her and smiled. Although the smile was entirely genuine, she wondered if she saw some fear in his eyes. Maybe he was worried that she would be hurt, not that that was possible. It was very sweet of him, though, and utterly romantic. Their love truly knew no bounds. Flicking her golden, syrupy hair over one shoulder, she smiled back, in a way which told him everything would be alright.

"Oh Zuko, I just know that after today everything will be perfect forever." Her voice was smooth like honey and trilled musically. Absolutely everything about her was unbelievably irresistible.

"Yeah, whatever." Zuko wasn't really in the mood to play games with her, but the thought that she'd be gone soon made it more bearable.

Sakura softly knocked her knees against his in the playful way of lovers. She was so pleased to have found the perfect person for her, and now to be able to finally put her parents' souls at peace, too. Her life was certainly looking up. She deserved it, of course, after all the training and torture she had been through. She sighed softly to herself, and Zuko turned those beautiful, warm eyes on her face. She met his with her own and when their gazes found one another, she knew for certain that they'd be together for all time. Even death wouldn't hold them apart now.

"Are you looking forward to this afternoon?" Zuko asked, trying to keep the excitement out of his voice. He certainly was.

"Of course," Sakura replied silkily. He really loved her. His eyes said everything so that he needn't. It occurred to her then that she had been letting her own eyes speak for too long; she'd not yet told him her true feelings. He knew, of course, but it would be wonderful to say them out loud. The two of them could finally spill their hearts to one another; strengthening their bond and revealing the contents of their very souls. She reached out a hand and cupped his face.

"Oh Zuko, my dear Zuko. How could I ever describe how much I love you..? I need you like the sky needs the sun, I long for you as the spring longs for the summer, I adore you as much and more than a bee loves honey. I cannot bear to think of a day when I do not see those stunning golden orbs you call eyes looking softly back at me. A life without you would not be a life at all. I can't bear to breathe when you are far away from me. I love you Zuko, let us never part."

"Ireallylikeyouzukomarryme," is pretty much what came across. He couldn't pick all of it up; she'd said it in that infuriatingly fast babble of hers. He shrugged and attempted to smile.

"'Kay'," he said.

Sakura smiled, not just with her face but with her heart. Words were irrelevant between them. Their love was boundless; far beyond aural expression. This was the moment she had dreamed of all her life; the moment when she knew. It was perfect… Their faces were already close together. Sakura could feel his every breath. She leaned forward, closing her eyes. He reached out, placed a hand on her shoulder, and kissed her. It was beautiful.

Zuko wondered why in the world she was staring at him in that dopey way. And then when she clumsily kissed him, he was too stunned to react at once. He reached out and put a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to push her off. After a second or two it stuck and she broke away.

The kiss lasted for what could have been years before she shyly pulled away. She gazed at him, her eyes wide with love. He felt it too; exactly the same. This was the first kiss she'd wanted all along.

Before Zuko could run from the scene screaming, Sokka appeared behind them. He looked determined.

"Hey Sakura, Zuko. It's time," he said simply.


	9. Over

**Nine - Over**

Sakura's eyelids fluttered hazily. She knew it had been possible, she just hadn't believed it. It was worth it. At least now… she could die knowing she'd served her purpose.

Earlier, Sakura, Zuko and Sokka had set off for the fight. Sakura had been ready for anything; she was undefeatable. She was perfect. She was motivated. She would win.

Zuko had been so looking forward to getting her off his back. He was absolutely prepared for anything. He knew she didn't have any moves he didn't know about. He could handle her.

Sakura had seen the fire in Zuko's eyes. He was with her in this. They were together. They would stand together, fight together, win together. Definitely. Just like that.

Sokka, also, could hardly wait for his plan to take effect. Not only would they all be free of Sakura-Chan, but he got to take credit for it. It was only a matter of hours and she'd never trouble them again.

When they arrived at the edge of the village, Sakura could feel the tension in the air. She would always remember this moment. She savoured it. The taste of the air even; everything was important. And then, from behind a house, she saw them come. Two of them. The firebenders. The hatred flowed through her veins and she got into her battle stance. She was ready for them. This was about vengeance. This was destiny.

It was time to put into effect the next part of the plan. Zuko tapped Sakura on the shoulder. She stared dumbly up at him, as if pulled out of a trance.

"Sokka and I are going to circle around behind them," Zuko whispered. She nodded. Zuko shot a knowing grin to Sokka and they both hurried off in opposite directions and out of sight.

Sakura was shocked. She couldn't believe Zuko would just leave her at this point; the moment before victory. But, she supposed, he was just doing what he thought was best for all of them. They'd see each other very soon. When she had won the battle. Clearing her thoughts, she focused once again on the two men ahead of her. These men had killed her parents and ruined her life. She was about to make them suffer; big time.

The two villagers posing as firebenders made sure to keep a fair distance. They didn't have any worries about the girl's bending abilities, but knew there was a chance biting and scratching could be involved if they got too close. A pebble clunked down at one of their feet. The man on the right glanced in the direction it had come from only to see a well concealed Zuko shoot a thumbs up. He was ready to send some fire Sakura's way if needs be any time now.

Sakura readied herself. The two firebenders had stopped moving forward. She was going to have to make the first move here. Slowly, she took in a breath. This was the moment she had been preparing for ever since she watched her mother die.

Suddenly, without any warning, the two faux firebenders saw the girl charge at them; letting out an awful, high-pitched scream. If they didn't know any better, they'd be worried. To be honest, they were anyway. With a gesture to Zuko, they braced themselves.

Sakura felt the hate in her fingers as she pushed forward and sent flames flying at the two murderers. She screamed; both anger and shock; shock at the sight of fire coming from her very own hands for the first time in years. And yet she hated them enough to use it. She shot more flames and felt tears form in her eyes; hatred in physical form, finally given lease to escape.

Zuko found it hard to keep up. He was, after all, hiding behind a building at the same time so sending out bursts of fire between Sakura and her opponents was not easy. It was also less than inspiring, as she just kept going. He swallowed the lump in his throat and wondered what it was going to take to get her to quit. He hoped Sokka hadn't underestimated her tenaciousness.

She could hardly even tell if they were firing back; flames were everywhere. From what she could tell they were all getting burnt, and the tears welling in her eyes made it hard to see.

The two men started to step back; they hadn't been prepared for this. They'd been told she was harmless and would run away at the first sight of fire. Even though she wasn't even trying to hurt them, the only bending was coming from Zuko; she just kept screaming and running. It was frightening.

She was only a few feet away now. In a couple of seconds, they were hers.

She was uncomfortably close now and they had no idea what she'd do when she got to them. Both men started to run.

What were they doing? They were trying to run away from her! Sakura felt her pretty face contort into a snarl. They were _not_ going to get away from her this time!

Zuko couldn't risk sticking his head around the side of the building to check on her in case she saw him now. He just kept shooting the fire.

Sakura reached the point where the firebenders had been. She was out of breath. She couldn't keep running. She dropped to her knees; the tears streaming now. It was over. Over…

Zuko sent another burst of flame flying. Then he realised the scream had stopped.

Sakura had her eyes closed and her head buried in her hands. Then suddenly, she felt the fire lick over her. The bastards must have deigned to hit her when she was down. She collapsed.

Zuko stuck his head out from around the side of the house. Why had she stopped screaming? He saw her; lying on the floor. He must have hit her dead on. She was badly hurt.

Sakura's eyelids fluttered. It was over. She was going to die. She was dying… just like her father and her mother before her. At least she'd see them soon.


	10. Beauty or the Beast

**Ten - Beauty or the Beast**

Sakura awoke in her room at the temple in the morning. Her head hurt. Looking down at her usually perfect body, she saw for the first time what everyone else had seen all along. She was scrawny; probably because she never ate anything. She was pretty filthy and her clothes were torn and dirty. And she was hurt; she was really badly hurt. Shocked by this revelation, she sat up, feeling an overwhelming burst of pain run through her. She wasn't used to pain. She didn't even really know she could feel it like this. Slowly, painfully, she made her way out of the room, noticing as she did so that her legs weren't really up to much. She was pretty weak, it seemed. With little time wasted she found what she had been looking for; a puddle on the stone floor from the night's rain. She looked into it and gasped.

She did not look the way she had thought. Her hair; a mucky, mousy brown, hung limply about her face; clogged with dirt and bits of twigs. Her eyes were much duller than she had thought. And she wasn't really very pretty at all. Her nose was a little too big and her eyes just slightly too close together. Oh, she wasn't _ugly_. She was average. And she leapt back from the reflection as quickly as she possibly could simply because of that fact.

Desperately, she turned to the nearest pillar. She focused on it, trying to move it with her bending. She found she was unable to; causing perhaps a few shakes and nothing more. She fell to her knees in horror. She was a sub-par earthbender. She wasn't pretty. She was just an average, boring, not-special girl. And she was in pain.

She looked properly for the first time at the bandages wrapped around her arms. She must have been seriously burnt during the fight. She'd lost… After everything, she had lost. She had lost… everything.

A short while later, Zuko found her crying by a puddle outside her room. He still felt guilty about burning her so badly; he'd wanted her gone, not dead. He wondered why she was crying, and dropped down beside her to ask.

"Why are you crying?"

She glanced up. Zuko, her Zuko. And yet in his voice she heard none of the familiarity she was used to; none of the love. Had she been wrong about that too? About him..? Them..? She couldn't bear the thought, and burst into fresh sobs.

"Come on, what's wrong?" He tried to be kind about it. She shot a pitiful look at him and brought her tears under control.

"Everything I thought was w-w-wrong," she sobbed. "I'm not p-pretty, I can't earthbend. My life s-s-sucks!"

Zuko struggled not to agree with her. Carefully, he helped her up and led her back to her room. Hopefully she would finally leave them now that she seemed to have realised what everyone else at the temple had.

Sakura slept for the best part of a week. In that time, her wounds healed up as well as they ever would. She was fine. And when she finally woke up again, she remembered nothing of the revelation she had come to when she'd been weakened by the burns.

She strutted out of her room in the same way as she had before. The tangled hair she would only ever see as perfect, blonde curls hanging in front of her face. Muddy brown eyes which she knew to be blazing and brilliant taking in the temple's scenery once again. Smile which to everyone but her was just a bit creepy pleased to be well again. Not that she even realised she had ever been anything but. As far as things in Sakura's world were concerned, her life was perfect. She was perfect. She had defeated the evil firebenders who had killed her parents; both of whom were alive somewhere. She had her vengeance. And now that the drama in her life was over, she needed more. Subconsciously, of course.

Sakura approached Zuko, the love of her life. This was the hardest thing she had ever had to do. But she had to do it. For him.

Zuko turned around as he saw her approach, happy to see that she had recovered and he no longer had to feel guilty. Now all she had to do was leave and he'd be just peachy.

"Zuko…" she started, already feeling her voice catch in her throat. "I'm afraid that we can no longer be together."

"What?" He asked, with genuine shock. He'd thought she'd realised she'd been wrong about the whole series of events.

"Well… during that fight, you could have been hurt. You could have died. All because of me… I live a dangerous life, Zuko. I don't want to risk the… the person I love in that. I'd rather you were safe and we were apart than you died because of me. I'm so sorry Zuko, I know, I know… We were going to be together forever. It just… it's not worth you risking your life. Not worth dying for. I'm so sorry, Zuko…" She bit her lip to hold back the tears. She had had to do it. She stared helplessly at Zuko, who stared back at her. She saw the bitter sadness in his eyes, but she knew he understood. Their love could never be.

"Oh, I'm sorry you feel that way..." Zuko said, holding back his joy. "But I understand. It's OK."

Sakura nodded, feeling the tears form at the corners of her eyes despite her best efforts. She hugged him one last time. And then she turned and walked slowly away.

Aang, arriving at just the right moment, stopped her before she walked over the edge of the temple floor. He helped her get back up to the ground.

She continued to walk into the distance, feeling her lungs swell with emotion. All the same, she was ready. Ready for her next adventure.

Zuko whistled to himself. "Well," he muttered. "There goes Sakura Hummingbird Angel Mairi Su Chan." He shook his head with mild disbelief and smiled. "And I hope I never have to see her again."

Some girls, it seems, will never learn.

_**The end.**_


End file.
